


sticks and stones may break my bones but mirror shades and coldness excites john

by Jakedirkshipper



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Bullying, M/M, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Slavery, Sexual Violence, non-sexual slavery (at first)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-07-14 04:38:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7153886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jakedirkshipper/pseuds/Jakedirkshipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>dave is a school yard bully that everyone is scared of and john is the new kid</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

it was a bright and beautiful day. the school was an open and large place. I had transferred from a school quite some time away to this new one. at least I didn’t have to ride the bus every morning. hi I’m John Egbert. I’m 17 years of age and I’m in year 12! this is my first day at my new school and I just know it will be great. the moment I walk through the gates I notice that there are heaps of clicks. I had to choose wisely this year, walking past all the clicks I smiled and got a few back. I made my way into the empty hall way. I wonder why no one was in here. probably because it was such a nice day. making my way through the corridor I began to look for my locker. out of nowhere someone slams me into the lockers.  
"don't you know the rules?"  
a tall boy with bleach blond hair stood looming over me, mirror shades hiding his eyes from my own   
"s-sorry I’m new here! I’m john Egbert!!"  
I could tell this guy was a bully. his furrowed eyebrows lifted into a tiny quirk before he let me go  
"you're mine now"  
"huh?"  
"you go where I go, eat what I eat and talk about what I talk about. this means you don't talk to anyone else and if you leave my side I’ll kill you"  
he walked off, too scared to disobey I ran after him   
"uhm c-can you help me find my locker?"  
"your locker is next to mine now. its vacant anyway."  
he stopped and hit a locker in the right place, popping open he took my bag off me and ditched it in the locker  
"h-hey I need my stuff class is about to start!"  
"let me see your home group"  
I took out the piece of paper and handed it to Dave. he handed it back and shoved his hands in his pocket   
"you're in three out of six of my classes. don’t be late for any of them. when you’re in other classes don’t talk to anyone oh and in PE we shower last. I hate seeing other guy’s bodies. follow"   
the bell rung and I followed closely behind, people flooding into the halls froze to start to utter amongst themselves. I groaned out. this day is already ruined. I followed Dave around all day. in class he did nothing and I was forced to nothing too. though I still paid attention. I went home to get some rest. glad to be away from Dave. I landed in my bed and it was almost instant that I passed out on my bed. in the morning I was late for PE class, Dave shot me the angriest looking glare. it was track. Dave raced off and looked back, yelling at me to keep up. it was near impossible to run beside him or near him for that matter. if that wasn’t bad enough we had to sit in our sweaty cloths till the last guy came out. we walked in and he began to strip down, starting the shower. I undressed myself and went to the last shower stall  
"what are you doing?"  
"you said you don't like looking at other males bodies"  
"you're mine remember? you're an extension of me get in here"  
"s-same stall??"  
"duh!"   
he turned on the water and I walked in awkwardly. he started to clean himself off and slowly but surely I followed. it was nice to know that I was friends with someone who'd otherwise have none but this boys demeanor was scary   
"Dave?"  
"huh?"  
"do you have any other friends?"  
"I don't need friends"  
"well... in that case can I be your friend?"  
"no. you're my slave. slaves don’t make friends with their masters"  
boy this kid had issues. I rubbed myself down till I was a bubbly mess then washed myself off   
"okay that'll do"  
he walked out and I had to follow. luckily I had rinsed off. once we were back in school uniform it was lunch time. yesterday we skipped lunch. he took me up to the roof and sat down, staring out into the city. I took a seat beside him with my lunch box and smiled   
"want some of my lunch?"  
"no."  
he kept his eyes fixated with the outside world. he was such a mystery. but it me. I ate my lunch and the next class I had was without Dave. I walked to my locker with Dave and he opened it for me. the class was a lot less tense without Dave around but it was nice to have someone always in my company. after class I met Dave at my classroom and he took me to the back of the room. I watched as he stared at the teacher. he never did any work but he seemed so smart. I lent over to him and uttered  
"hey. tonight want to come over to my house?"  
"you're strange."  
"uh?"  
"first you cry your eyes out because you hate being mine and now you want me to come over"  
"cry my-- were you spying on me?"  
"maybe"  
he stood up and left the room, teacher not bothering to stop him, weather from knowing he can’t or being too scared to try I don’t know but what I did know was this guy was a softie deep down I just knew it and I had to find out how to make him show me his softer side. I ran after him as he went upstairs again. I walked to him and sat beside him   
"nice view isn’t it?"  
"you really are a strange kid Egbert"  
"you too strider. so tell me. why always up here?"  
"I like it. I can see all the people going about their daily life but no one can see me"  
and suddenly it all made sense. he didn’t like to be judged by others. that’s why he was mean to push others away. that’s why he wore those shades and that’s why he puts up these walls and locks everyone out. suddenly his whole mask melted off and I could see the real Dave.  
"ya' know I may be strange but I’m smart too"  
he tilted his head and looked my way. smiling brightly, I lent in to capture his lips. he made a startled sound and went to shove me away till he realized it felt nice. his hands moving to my shoulders as we kissed before sliding down my arms and finally he gripped my waist and pulled me closer. I was pleased with this reaction I got. kissing his lips gently before he ruined the moment with  
"you're still my slave."  
"ugh did you have to?"  
he grabbed my wrists and pulled me into his lap, kissing me this time, hands gripping firmly to my waist  
"but now you're a different kind of slave"  
I felt my face heat up. what did he mean by that? oh god oh god. what have I gotten myself into?! I’ve only known this guy for two days why did I kiss him?! this isn’t going to end well!!!


	2. love triangle????

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> vriska has been introduced, dave warned john about vriska, vriska warned john about dave, epic-ish chase and nsfw in the next chapter, for now its just neck kisses and ear nibbles <3

I’m pretty settled in now, I’m getting to know my way around the school though Dave barely lets me out of his sight, I know he means well but I just wish that he could mean well in a less maniacal way. though I don’t have much room to complain due to his short leash he has protected me. let me explain  
a few days ago I was approached by a brute looking boy, he stared down at me with cold eyes before cracking a smile  
"so you’re the nerd Dave has taken a liking to huh? I’m Vriska, what’s your name?"   
though the boy seemed to be polite and well-mannered he has some scary aura that told me I shouldn’t mess with this guy. I took a gulp and went to reply before I felt that familiar hand on my shoulder, Dave pulled me away from him and glared daggers  
"what do you think you’re doing? do I need to remind you of the rules john? you talk to who I talk to and I would not be caught dead talking to Vriska. come on we have geometry"  
that was one of my favorite classes. I nodded and he pulled me along, Vriska called from behind us   
"I’ll talk to you later john!!!~"  
Dave glared at me. this guy is going to get me killed I swear. in geometry it was the usual, sit in class and stare at the teacher but this time he allowed me to answer some of the teacher’s questions, I thought I would flunk with all the questions but most of what the teacher had taught us had sunken in, I’m glad for that. looks like dives method actually worked. after geometry it was PE. once again I was out bested by Dave. I don’t know how that boy excels in sport so much, unable to keep up with his pace I stopped to catch a breather in the corner, but like a trapped mouse Vriska closed me in  
"hey! john right? awe sweet we're in gym class together!!"  
"alright class pick a partner. we'll be doing the fitness challenge so grab a mat and pick a buddy"  
"hey John I had a great idea! let’s be partners!!"  
before I had a chance to protest or tell Vriska that Dave is always my buddy I was yanked away to the mats, Dave didn’t look happy about this, I shot him a worried look and he nodded, he was about to come to my rescue till he was stopped by the teacher to talk. of course... Vriska set up the mat and invited me down with him. I sat down on the mat and watched the others before he giggled  
"you’re pretty cute. want to hang out with me today? it would be better than having to hang around with Dave he treats you like an animal"  
"well... though that’s half true Dave is still a really great guy... just not when he is in a bad mood and if you don’t mind I would like to be partners with Dave so he doesn’t get cranky with me"  
"aww c’mon he won’t get cranky at you and with me around he won’t be able to boss you around~~ you’re not some animal you have the right to choose what you want to do. just think about it okay?"  
what he said made sense and it made me think about what exactly I had been letting Dave get away with. slavery. this wasn’t the point though, I enjoyed Dave’s company and I enjoyed being around him shouldn’t that be enough reason to want to be around someone? I don’t know but I took Vriska words into mind, after gym I returned to dives side as we sat in the stand waiting for the last guy to leave the showers, Vriska came up and pulled on my hand   
"hey come on let’s go!!! you don’t have to wait here!!"  
he pulled me away and Dave looked like he was about to pop a blood vessel. I was dead. D-E-A-D dead. after the shower I waited for Dave to be finished. he stormed out to me and I flinched, he grabbed my hand and dragged me to our lockers. he slammed his fist into the center of my locker to pop it open and angrily put his things away, I meekly stuffed my bag into my locker and got out my lunch, he looked like he was right ready to kill me so I just looked down as he pulled me up to the roof, I put my lunch down and went to join it on the ground before Dave grabbed my collar and slammed me against the wall   
"what did I tell you about talking to Vriska?! huh?! he is bad news and unless you want to find out first hand just how bad of a guy he really is then back off! I’m not going to warn you again Egbert this is your final warning"  
I looked down and nodded meekly too sacred of him to look him in the eye  
"I’m doing this for your own safety john"  
"I know but Vriska seems like a good guy"  
"seems like it!!! but he isn’t! I’m sorry john but to make sure both you and Vriska get the message that your mine"  
he sunk his teeth into my neck, it burned and I tried to push him away, within seconds he pulled back, lips now covered in crimson blood, dripping down his chin. he stared at me, waiting for my reaction, my eyes glazed over and I tried not to break down. in vein. I dropped to my knees and began to sob, shaking and vibrating as I held my neck, the blood seeping through my fingers, he sat down beside me and rested my head in his lap  
"you have no idea how much I care about you. I’m sorry I had to do this but I can’t let you be Vriska. you’re mine"  
I curled up and rubbed my neck. he kissed over his marks then lent down to my ear and uttered in the softest tone   
"I love you"  
my heart began to race, for the first time he was letting me in on his emotions, though this act of random violence needed to stop  
"if you love me then stop hurting me..."  
I watched him back track for a second before nodding and sighing a little   
"okay john I’ll try... for you I’ll try"  
I felt my sadness bubble up inside me, slowly turning into happiness  
"then in that case I love you too Dave, very much..."  
he buried his face into my neck and I giggled and held him, yep that’s me, quick to forgiving  
"Dave I just want you to know that you’re an asshole. but I love you"  
"I love you too geek but I am serious when I say that you’re to stay away from Vriska he is bad news and he will try and take you away from me. for years now we have been in some kind of school bound war and he will try to the best of his might to rob me of you. so please if you truly love me, stay. away. from. Vriska."  
I hesitantly nod and sigh lightly, no matter how much I try to reason with him he will always shoot me down so I just need to swallow my pride and keep him happy, happy Dave happy life.  
"okay Dave, I’ll tell him to stay away from me and I’ll stay away from him too"   
"thank you. you have no idea how much of a weight off my mind that is"  
"hey Dave.... do you want to come over to my house tonight?"  
"it’s a school night would your parents even like that?"  
"parent... and he doesn’t really mind as long as we keep quiet"  
"sure... I uh guess?"  
I got up and smiled brightly, holding Dave tightly   
"oh thank you Dave!! I have to call my dad right away"  
I got up and ran downstairs to call my dad, smashing into Vriska’s chest, I looked down and tried to move on but he wouldn’t let me   
"Vriska can you just not? I don’t want to talk to you."  
"why? because of Dave? I told you about him"  
"you’re wrong!! I know Dave better than anyone and you’re just wrong!!"  
I pushed him away and ran down the hall way, hearing him closely perusing, I began to panic thinking that he would hurt me if he caught up I sped up, tears bursting down my face as I busted into the males toilets and hid in a stall, backing up into the back of the wall as I heard him come in, he stopped right outside my door, I saw dots in my vision as I held my breath, the door shook lightly as he tried to get in before the bell rung, he stood there for a few moments before groaning and leaving, I didn’t leave that stall, curled up in the corner with big tears in my eyes, about half an hour later I heard someone enter, I began to panic again before I heard a soft knock at the door   
"john are you in there?"  
it was Dave, I opened the stall and attacked him, hugging him tightly I was so glad to see him I was sure that Vriska was going to get me and beat the living shit out of me, I held Dave tightly and sobbed, Dave sighed and tried not to be frustrated with my clingy nature  
"hey it’s okay you’re okay now I got yak, but I heard what happened john I’m proud of you, how about we ditch the last two periods and go to your house huh? you need some good old r&r you look like you’re about to collapse in my arms though I wouldn’t complain if you did"  
I don’t know if that was a dirty joke or if he meant that he would carry me home while I rested none the less I shook my head   
"no I’m good but I like the idea of going home, let’s get our bags and go home Dave"  
he nodded and took me to our lockers, busting open mine so I could get my things, once we had everything that we needed I showed Dave the way to my house, unlocking the door with my spare key, my dad was in the kitchen baking as usual  
"johns that you? what are you doing home so early"  
"sorry dad, I was being picked on at school, this is Dave I was wondering if he could stay over the night he was the one who helped me with the bully "  
"well any friend of johns is a guest of mine, take a load off boys will get you two something nice to eat and something to drink"  
I thank dad and take Dave up to my room  
"damn your dad is super nice"  
"he is but the cakes get annoying, he is a batter creator for betty Crocker and he makes me try all of his 'inventions' though a lot of the time they taste like absolute crap"  
Dave chuckled and sat beside me, he cleared my hair away from my neck and lent in, I groaned as his lips met my soft pink flesh, he kissed up my neck, gently nibbling on my neck as he laid me back, nibbling on my ear, my dad knocked on the door   
"boys the food and drinks are ready"  
Dave sat up and greeted my dad, gratefully taking the platter and thanking my dad, when he shut the door he put the platter down and licked his lips   
"now, where were we?~"  
I gulped, what have I gotten myself into?


	3. the truth revealed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in this chapter vriska crosses the line like never before. epic fight and noncon. dont like? dont read.

as his nibbles and kisses got lower I arched my neck, feeling his teeth once again sink into my neck, I growled at him and instantly he removed his teeth from my flesh and kissed over the wound, hands finding their way into my pants, his large firm hands giving my shaft a few teasing strokes and tugs, I laid back and closed my eyes, focusing on the pleasure he was giving me though I was slipping off the edge into ecstasy already, he leaned down and in the deepest tone uttered  
"now, now Johnny boy we only just started don’t go Cumming on me just yet~"  
his voice made me shudder, he liked seeing me melt for him this way it was something he enjoyed and something he got pleasure out of doing, he pulled down my pants and rubbed two fingers over my lips, uttering in my ear  
"be a good boy now and give them a good suck"  
I let out a small whine but took in his two fingers as he worked on unbuckling his belt, he pulled something out of his pocket and put it beside me, once his pants were off he opened a condom packet, that’s what he took out of his pocket. the fucker was planning this from the beginning... I think... it didn’t matter at that time because I was in heaven, his fingers slipped slightly down my throat and made me let out a small groan, it was nice to feel him so intimate, he soon pulled his fingers out of my mouth and sat back  
"come suck on me and get me nice and wet"  
I was once again quick to obey, between his legs within seconds to suck on his tip and rub at his shaft, squealing when I felt two warm, moist fingers gently delve into me, I shuddered and moaned out softly around him, feeling his hand on the back of my head starting to push my head further down on him, his thick shaft starting to sink deeper into my throat, I panicked before he rubbed his finger against my prostate and pushed up against it, I relaxed my throat and took him in fully to silence myself only to hear him chuckle  
"done this before or something you’re seeming quite confident"  
I growled, wanting to kill him but with his fingers violating me in such an erotic way there was no sane way to tell him to stop. he pulled my head up and kissed me gently  
"ready for me to really be inside you"  
the moment I nodded he laid me down and got between my legs, this was happening, the heat between us was immense as I felt his thick shaft start to inch inside of me, I had to hold my breath due to the pain and pleasure presented to me all at once, he stroked my hair and kissed me with fiery passion, it made me melt to feel his heat, within minutes he was starting to thrust slowly, trying to find my good spot again. I grabbed hold of the sheets and cried out but he didn’t bother stopping, I had to gag myself with my shirt but that didn’t stop him still, he kept searching for my prostate, starting to find a quick rhythm. he leaned down to my ear and hummed  
"next time we do this at my house, that way you can scream your lungs out for daddy to give you his thick cock"  
I shuddered. daddy? my train of thought crashed the moment he hit my prostate, I arched my back and clawed his, he hissed and growled at me before pulling out completely which made me whine and suddenly thrust back into me full forced, of course I had to try and stop myself from screaming but it just felt so good I let a small moan out and Dave visibly shuddered  
"damn ass so fine and moans of gold babe where did you learn all this?"  
I pulled out my gag to pant and moan softly, my blue eyes covered with a lustful haze as I tried to catch my breath, hurriedly slurred answer falling out with my pants  
"learning as I go Dave now don’t stop. fuck me.... daddy~"  
he shuddered again and leaned over me, rolling his hips at a crazy good pace, he held my hips and began panting in my ear, he pulled me up and held me against the wall, delving in as quickly and as roughly as he pleased and it was pure bliss, I cried out suddenly before I came over him, he leaned close to my ear and uttered  
"now who told you, that you could cum Johnny boy??~"  
I was right ready for him to start thrusting wildly but instead I felt something hot coating my warm, contracting walls, he let me down onto the bed again and started to kiss me, rolling his hips to ride off our orgasms  
"just this one time I’ll let you get away with it, next time you beg me for it"  
he stroked my hair, our overheating and blushing bodies pressed together, my eyes drifted shut even though the sun was still out, Dave had drained my energy completely, he covered me over and laid beside me, though when I woke I was alone and naked, I got up and went for a shower, feeling sticky and uncomfortable, once I walked downstairs now in my school uniform I saw dad and Dave laughing and enjoying themselves, I smiled and went over to join them as dad was plating up pancakes  
"good morning Johnny how did you sleep?"  
"good thanks Dave, why didn’t you wake me when you got up?"  
"I didn’t sleep."  
"what?! why not?!"  
"wasn’t tired, it’s okay I’m not even tired"  
though that was a lie, Dave had stayed up all night to play with johns hair and watch his cute sleeping face. john sighed out and nodded, after breakfast Dave and john headed off, Dave was stopped by the PE teacher to talk about a scholarship and john shrugged, Dave allowed him to go, their first class was PE anyway so john walked into the stalls and started to undress, feeling hands upon his hips '  
"mg Dave not here. give my body a chance to rest before you ravish me again damnit"  
"excuse me?"  
my senses awoke as I spun around and backed up against the stall wall to stare wide eyed at Vriska, he did not look happy. he took another step towards me and grabbed my hair, yanking my hair to the side to examine the bites across my neck, I gulped and squirmed  
"v-Vriska you’re scaring me..."  
he ran his tongue over my neck and pressed his knee between my legs, sucking on my neck. his hands slid down the back of my PE shorts before I felt his fingers begin to push their way inside me, I whined out and tried to push him away but he continued to delve his fingers into me. deeper and deeper his fingers delved in before soon his fingers were past his knuckles, when he found my prostate he pushed up against it, my knees instinctively bent. I was now sitting on Vriska’s knee, with one hand he grinded my crotch against his knees by my hip and with the other he abused my prostate, I grabbed onto his horns and went to pull him off but he just took it as an invitation to try and take off my pants, all seemed lost before I heard someone clear their throat and a familiar voice rang  
"how fucking dare you, you spider bitch"  
"Dave!!"  
Dave walked towards them and Vriska shoved john away, Dave immediately punched Vriska in the nose, the other stumbling back. Vriska put his fingers to his nose and saw blood. he growled and attacked Dave, swinging at him. Dave ducked out of the way before getting kicked, he fell back onto his butt and Vriska tried to kick him again. he grabbed Vriska leg and pulled him down, but it only made Vriska loom over Dave. Vriska wrapped his hands around dives neck to choke him. Dave gasped and grabbed his horn and kicked him in the crotch. Vriska let out a small shout and Dave flipped them over. he sat on Vriska torso and started punching him in the face repeatedly. Vriska tried pushing him off but he wouldn’t stop. the PE teacher walked in because of johns tip and pulled Dave off of Vriska, taking him to the office while the helper teacher left with Vriska to go to the infirmary, john was left alone, frightened and shuddering. he ran upstairs and threw his bag to the ground, this was all his fault, he Felt so broken and upset, he paced back and forth, hands gliding through his hair as he struggled with breathing  
"this is all my fault, if I was stronger no one would have been hurt... this is all my fault, Dave is going to be expelled and there is nothing I can do to stop it... why do I ruin everything?!"  
I borderline threw myself to the ground, covering my face, now ill only be able to see Dave less than a few hours a day. this fact made me start to cry, I continued to weep pathetically till I fell asleep on the spot. my body numb yet somehow sore and throbbing. it hurt so bad, when I woke up it was to the last school bell, people starting to go home. I sat up and felt something slide off my shoulders. dives jacket? I shot up and looked around, unable to see Dave anywhere. I held his jacket close and breathed Dave in. down at my locker I tried to break into the locker like Dave did for me but all it did is hurt my fist, I couldn’t open the locker for the life of me so I just went home. I walked strait past dad and upstairs without a word. I threw myself onto the bed and held Dave’s jacket, closing my weary eyes. it hurt to think I wouldn’t see him during school hours anymore. and the thing that dawned on me and made my hysteria woes was him being charged with abuse and being taken to jail. he was just protecting me from Vriska and if I get the chance to tell the police or the principle I will. I skipped dinner, unable to focus on anything but Dave, not wanting to anyway. it just made my upset state worsen. in the morning I wasn’t ready for school, I didn’t want to go but I had to, dad wasn’t going to be home all day and I wasn’t fond of the thought of being left in the house alone in case Vriska found me and I wasn’t going to try cakes for betty Crocker all day so really there was no other choices, I sat in class with no books not because I wanted to remain with dives habits but because I literally couldn’t get my locker open without Dave. everything was Dave and it made my hazy weary eyes water yet again. I was wearing his jacket because I just wanted to be near him before I heard an announcement come through the speakers  
"john Egbert to the office please"  
great... as if the day was bad enough now I have to go to the office. I grabbed my bag and got up, walking to the office, my sad and dazed look brightening when I saw john but them my stomach dropped. I walked over to Dave and gazed down at him, watching a small smile crawl across his lips as he noticed I was still wearing his jacket. I hugged him and he groaned a bit but I didn’t care I got to hold him again, my eyes closed and I was startled the moment Dave hugged me back tightly and just held me, I heard Vriska hiss darkly until the principle came out to see us  
"john, these two had both given us a version of what happened with you in PE and I would like your statement please."  
"everything Dave said was correct!! everything please believe Dave!!"  
"right. come with me and turn that into a statement, if it matches dives the worst he'll get is a detention"  
I nod and get up, glaring back at Vriska, finally Dave would have justice for being wrongly accused of harming Vriska for no reason. I gave them my statement and I was free to go back to class but instead I stayed with Dave, holding his hand and leaning on him, this is not going to be for nothing, I stayed with him until to police arrived to take Vriska away, my heat dropped as it was time for dives punishment  
"three days suspension and when you return you will have to go through three weeks of after school detention, even though you were trying to protect john this kind of violence is not tolerated in our school"  
I smiled and hugged Dave, this meant that Dave and I could stay in the same school, as the principle left Dave grabbed my hand and we got the hell out of there, he took me down to the corner bus stop and smiled  
"thanks john. I owe you one big time"  
"no I owe you one Dave, if it wasn’t for you Vriska would have hurt me for sure. I dread to think what he would have done to me had you not come... I would probably be clawed beyond recognition and left to bleed out"  
I covered my face in fear of thought with what Vriska could really do with those claws of his, Dave pulled me in and stroked my hair  
"yeah I know but he didn’t I came along and everything worked itself out so there is no cause for alarm"  
"Dave? why are at the bus stop?"  
"because you’re coming to stay with me for the day, then maybe I might keep you from your dad during the weekend"  
"that sounds nice... so I won’t be able to see you till Thursday at school?"  
"that’s unfortunately correct but you’ll be okay. I trust you john, you’ll be okay"  
"I don’t know I can’t even get into my locker"  
"there’s a pressure point. try to aim into the center of the dint I created."  
I giggled and called my dad so he knew that I was okay and would be spending the night at dives house, soon after the bus arrived. Dave and I got on and took a seat, I rubbed my arm and talked to Dave and he was happy to have his arm around me while the bus driver, I closed my eyes and yawned slightly  
"so what’s your house like Dave?"  
"absolute crap. but its livable, though there are katana’s and strife weapons everywhere, be careful of them. oh and there is a little puppet called lil’ cal. seriously the creepiest thing you’ll ever see in your entire life. yeah stay away from him too. but don’t worry he won’t hurt you... as far as I’m aware."  
I gulped, that honestly sounded like true terror, I wanted to be nowhere near that thing it sounded like it would just give me the creeps. when the bus pulled up I got out and stretched, looking up in awe, the sheer size of the building was painful to look at  
"you live... here???"  
"yeah top floor. bros some international star or something. I don’t really care but still come on"  
he took me by my wrist and dragged me up the stairs, my body warn out by the time we hit the top floor. now I understand how Dave is incredible at spots if he takes these stairs every day of his life, a slight ting caught my attention  
"there is an elevator?!?"  
"well duh this place is huge"  
I whined and laid on the floor before Dave unlocked the door and helped me inside, the place was huge, it made my home look like a box  
"damn dad we have been living the wrong way..."  
Dave chuckled and took me up to his room, shouting out  
"bro! dirk I have a guest! leave us alone!"  
he closed his door and I rubbed my arm  
"isn’t that a little rude? don’t you want to introduce me?"  
"you wouldn’t like them. I can just barely tolerate them"  
"Dave that’s such an awful thing to say about your family"  
"some family. they'd trade me for a bag of doritos anyway. it’s just the way striders are"  
"that’s so sad... dad and I have such a good relationship"  
"john you don’t have any idea how temperamental striders can really be"  
"well let me find out Dave"  
I grabbed his shades and he didn’t stop me so slowly I slid them off his face to see those beautiful crimson red eyes Dave was hiding from me. I froze in awe and I could see Dave getting nervous, he reached for the shades but I pulled away  
"Dave... there so... so..."  
"hideous I know. give me back my shades now john please"  
"I was not going to say that at all I was going to say there the most beautiful things I have ever seen Dave"  
he smiled weakly before picking me up and throwing me playfully on my bed. he flopped down beside me and kissed my nose  
"I love you john"  
"I love you too Dave"  
he laid there holding each other for so long


	4. johns undoing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> vriskas back and she has a vengens. and daves ex crush revealed.

when i awoke it was to some soft voices uttering outside of daves door, i realised that it was night time and that we had slept the day away, i got up slowly and walked to the door, when i opened it two large blonds stood looming over me they looked down with cold expressionless faces, theyre strange anime sunglasses blocking my view from theyre eyes though i just assumed they were as red and beautiful as daves. we stood in silence, examining each other before the eldest blond cleared his throat  
"uhm... you must be john right? dave has talked about you quite a bit. im bro. his eldest brother"  
"bro huh? do you have a name?"  
"bro..."  
"ah..."  
"shut up bro. his real name is broderek but he preferrs bro. im Dirk, daves other brother. its nice to meet you john"  
he held out his hand for mine. i smiled brightly and took his hand, shaking it in awkward silence wich i quickly broke  
"why were you guys fighting outside of daves door?"  
"we were debating weather or not to come and wake you two up for dinner. daves not a morning person and we dont wanna put you through his bad wake up attatudes"  
"no its fine. im kinda hungry so ill just go wake up dave"  
"good luck kid he isnt the easiest of striders"  
dirk and bro walked away and i entered daves room again, gently shaking him awake   
"dave foods ready come get it"  
dave groaned and grabbed me, pulling me back into the bed and telling me to shut up, he buried his face into my neck and tried to go back to sleep but i was going to have none of it. i wanted food and if dave was going to try and stand in my way then he was going to learn just how evil egberts can really be, fiddling through his draw i looked for some glue, finding nothing but a half empty bottle of lube. ew. with a sigh i grab it and gently rubbed it on daves face and back, he groaned out happily and snuggled closer as i grabbed a pillow and hit him with it, the feathers sticking to him, he groaned and tried to get up, seeing that he was now covered in feathers i ran out, glad he chased me, the moment his brothers saw him covered in lube and feathers they began to laugh at him, he growled at me and ran back into his room, i sat by the table and they stared at me in awe wich made me smirk  
"dont mess with the egberts"  
dave soon came back and sat down, glaring at me and giving me the darkest of chills as he looked over at the boys and demanded food to be brought to him, both boys had already had their dinner on a plate. pizza. yummy. broderrek plated up daves food as dirk did mine and we sat in sikence eating. i tried to spark a few convertations but it was apparent that they had no interest in talking with their mouths full. once we had finished bro walked upstairs and dirk went to the TV. dave took my hand and lead me to a large room with a huge bath tub, he flicked on the bubbles and started to strip down. i stood there awkwardly, not sure what to do. he emmerged himself in the bubbling water and soon came back up, glaring   
"come on get in"  
he sighed and got out the water, walking over to me he 'helped' me out of my cloths and walked me into the tub and laid me back, he took a deep breath and went under, i tried to sit up to see where he had went but he we gone, feeling through the water to try to find him. soon the ground i was walking on was robbed from the soles of my feet, he was under the deep part which i think is stupid. what kind of bath is like a pool? i instantly went under with nothing to hold me up. i wasnt the strongest of swimmers. i saw daves illuminated face as he grabbed me by my hips and brought me up to the surface. i hit him continuously   
"how dare you do that!!! i was worried about you dave and you go and pull a stunt like that?1 youre so dead i swear to got youre dead!!!"  
he laughed and held me tightly, bringing me under with him  
-dirk/bro POV-  
we stared at them through the window, astounded at what we saw   
"dave is showing john his eyes. he must really like this kid huh? its about time im happy for the kid"  
bro nodded and stood in thought for a while before smirking  
"dont you dare. the poor kid gets enough with dave dont send a robot to spy on him"  
"how did you know what i was up to? and by the way how do we know that he is the one we want dating our dave"  
"if dave trusts john enough to show him his eyes then i trust him enough. you should too. stay out of his business"  
dirk walked off and bro watched as the two boys starting to get dirty.he thought for a while before setting up brobot to stalk me for a while, programming him to stay just out of sight, about midnight i was awoken by a call, feeling around for the phone. i whimpered and answered the call  
"hello?"  
dave wrapped his arms around my waist and started to grumble and whine. i hear a menacing voice talking deep into the phone  
"i got out~~ and im coming for you~~ tell dave and i will come and get you both~ tell me what youre doing right now"  
"uhm... l-laying in bed?.."  
"mhn~ where are you i cant see you in your bedroom"  
i felt tears well up in my eyes as both ends of the line went sileny before  
"tell me now!!!"  
"im at daves!!!"  
dave stirred and the call ended. dave sat up and cupped my teary face and i wipped my eyes   
"sexy whats wrong?"  
"nothing!! n-nothing at all!!"  
dave frowned and kissed me   
"tell me when youre ready"  
i nod and fell asleep. in the morning he was called and had to rush home, waking up dave   
"dave i have to go home dad has some new cakes due tomorrow and he needs me to come up and try it. im so sorry"  
he kissed me and hummed   
"ill see you Wednsday'  
i nod and hugged him tightly before moving on  
"ill see you Wednsday be careful of cal that puppet scares me. ill call you later"  
the moment he nodded i left the house, the entire walk home i had a eerie feeling in the pit of my stomach, like someone was watching me, even when i got to the santity of my home i still felt unsafe, when dad told me he had to leave i borderline begged him to stay. but none the less he had to go. feeling uneasy i called dave instantly, i just had to tell him about the call this was something far more serious than i had anticipated. by the time he had answered i was in tears  
"baby? whats wrong"  
i could hear the worry in his voice and it made my histeria only worse to know that i was worrying him but this matter was something more than serious it was almost life threatning  
"dave last night.... vriska called me. he said that he had broken out and i think that he is here right now, i dont know if its just paranoya but i need you to come down here immediently and--"   
there was a faint sound of the door creaking open, my stomach dropped when i realised that my father hadnt locked the door   
"oh god no... dave vriska!!! he's here!"   
suddenly as if everthing good in the world had died everything faded black. when i awoke i was on some old bed, snug but comfortable collar around my neck connected to a chain which was both moulded to the collar and to the bed the door was on the other side of the room. on the floor was a bowel full of water and some chew toys. unused of course. i was being treated like a dog. i tried to get the collar off but to no avail as it was welded to the chain. there was no escaping this room. my stomach churned at the thought of my dad coming home to realise that im not there and there is no evidence of where i am. i didnt even know. the door slowly creaked open as vriska creeped in  
"you..."  
"hello john. glad to see youre settling in well. because this is where youre going to stay for a while~ comfy?~"  
he began to laugh maniaclly and i shook in fear of my life and his sanity


End file.
